We've Got It Made Maybe
by TheCupcakeRebellion17
Summary: What do Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Malcolm, Nico di Angelo, Travis and Connor Stoll have in common? Besides the whole demigod thing, not much. Except for that the girls they love broke their hearts. Now, they're back and better than ever, AND in a band. How can these girls resist them now? Join the boys (and Grover) as they face girls, rival bands and love
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

**Disclaimer: **

**Nico: *Is tied to a chair* HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! **

**Me: Ummmm, yes I can. I own you remember, di Angelo?**

**Nico: No you don't, Rick Riordan does.**

**Me: Okay, so I don't YET! But I will! One Day I Will! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nico: If you someday, magically own us, I will be jumping off a cliff!**

**Me: Can it, di Angelo. Just because I don't own you doesn't mean that you're not my prisoner! Okay, before he responds, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Grover's P.O.V.<p>

OH MY GODS! I'M SO EXCITED! I can't wait to tell the guys! Oh yeah, I guess you might want to know what I'm talking about? Well, you see, my satyr friend, William, is a protector of a music producer's son. Sara La Bombell, owner of La Musica Records and mother of Darren La Bombell, son of Apollo, told me ( I was visiting William) that if I could throw a band together, write some good songs and get them to perform somewhere, to call her! So I was going to ask Percy, who can sing and play guitar, Nico, who sings and plays the bass, Malcolm, who plays the guitar- acoustic and electric-, Travis, who plays drums, and Connor, who mainly plays the keyboard/piano, if they would become a band. I hope they say yes.

Percy's P.O.V.

Where is Grover! That satyr is going to make us miss the concert! Nico, Malcolm, Travis, Connor and I were waiting on him because he was visiting one of his friends, Walter or something, I don't know. But I do know that if he doesn't get here soon, we're gonna leave without him.

"Where is he?" Connor whined from the back seat. Travis and I made him sit back there because he's younger, even if it is only by a few months. Malcolm and Nico were sitting back there too. Nico and Malcolm were arguing about which band was better, Nico was for Green Day and Malcolm was for The Fray. Personally, I agree with Nico, but was I going to voice that? Oh HADES no! Getting into a fight between the two of them is a BAD idea, trust me. I learned that the hard way.

My phone blasted "Tonight Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae.

"Grover, man. Where are you? We're gonna miss the concert soon if you don't get your goat butt over here." I said."We're sitting here waiting for you."

"I know, I know, but guess what." He said, sounding excited.

"This better be good dude." Nico said, pausing from the argument. Did I mention that it was on speaker phone? I didn't. Well it is.

"It is. Trust me." He said.

"Yeah, last time we trusted you, we ended up in the hospital." Travis said.

"Just listen. You know that satyr I was going to visit?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, Walter right?" I said.

"You mean William?" Malcolm asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever brain boy." I said. "What about him?"

"Well, the kid he's protecting is Sarah La Bombell's son. And she said, to me, that if I could get a band together, and bring them in, she'd see if they were any good. And if they were then she'd sign them!" Grover exclaimed.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with any of us?" Connor asked.

"Well I was thinking, since you all play instruments and Percy can sing, maybe you could be the band?" he said. "I'll be your manager, if that helps?"

"I'm in." I said.

"Me too."

"Make that three."

"Turn that three into four."

"You're all idiots, but I'm in."

"YES!" Grover exclaimed. "I'll explain more after the concert. I'll be there in 5." Then he hung up.

"Well, we're gonna be a band my friends, and no one is gonna stop us." Connor said. Travis then reached back and slapped the back of his head. "OW!"

"I didn't hurt that bad." Travis said.

"Whatever." was Connor's reply.

*TIME SKIP: AFTER THE CONCERT*

Nico's P.O.V.

"-under Bolt? Seriously? What kind of name is that?" I exclaimed. Malcolm and I were arguing about band names and Travis and Connor were arguing about Travis' drums and whether or not they should bring them here. Grover was eating and Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"GUYS!" Percy yelled. Wait there he is. "We seriously need to figure out a band name, and Travis, bring your drums here."

You're probably wondering where here is right? Well it's Percy's house- more like mini mansion. His dad bought it for him and he gives him an "allowance" every month. But, Percy pays for college by himself. Just like a big boy.

"Hey Perce, what about Myth? You know for a band name?" Grover asked.

"That's…. actually not a bad one." He said.

"I like it; it has a ring to it." I said.

"I think that's the one." Travis shouted.

"DUDE!" Connor exclaimed from his position on the couch. "Did you need to shout? I'm tired."

"Sorry." Travis grumbled.

Percy's P.O.V.

"You guys can just crash here for the night." I said to them. They all went upstairs, well, Grover didn't.

"This could be your chance Perce, your chance to prove to her that your life isn't going nowhere. I know that you're still in love with her, so, we WILL figure out how to get Annabeth to see." He said to me. Then he walked upstairs.

I just hope that he's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was it? Can you guys please review and tell me? Oh yeah and:<strong>

**Percy, Travis and Connor are 21**

**Malcolm is 20**

**And Nico is 17/18- not exactly sure yet.**

***Me- Say goodbye to the readers Nico!**

**Nico- Bye only people who could help me escape.***


	2. Chapter 2: Rockstar

**Hey guys! Read my A/N at the end please. And I still have Nico!**

**Nico: You came back!**

**Me: For the story, not to save you.**

***Percy mysteriously ends up next to Nico, and is also tied to a chair***

**Me: Ahhh, so nice of you to join us Perseus.**

**Percy: *struggles to get out* **

**Me: Nico- the disclaimer**

**Nico: But I don't wanna! Percy, you do it!**

**Percy: Well neither do I! I don't Even know how I got here!**

**Nico: *whines* Come on!**

**Percy: Fine. *grumbles* RJ doesn't own us or the songs in this chapter.**

**Me: Good Little Seaweed Brain! But, someday I will own you two. (and for the flashback/dream Percy and Annabeth are 19)**

Percy's P.O.V.

*Flashback/Dream*

I was nervous. Nervous, because I was finally going to propose to Annabeth. I was driving in the blue Porsche my mom and Paul had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday. We were going to **l'amour** (_**A/N I don't think that's actually a restaurant in NYC**_) – a VERY fancy restaurant. I was even a suit and tie. So when we pulled up to l'amour, you can imagine how nervous I was.

I got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side and helped Annabeth out. We walked into the restaurant.

"Jackson." I said to the lady at the front.

"Follow me." She said. And we did. As soon as we got to the table, I pulled Annabeth's chair out for her and she sat down. I went and sat down.

"You're being a gentleman tonight." Annabeth said to me.

"Yes. Is that an issue?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She replied.

After we had eaten, and our dessert was ordered, I started playing with box in my pocket.

"I have to tell/ask you something." We both said at once.

"You can go first Percy." She said.

"No, you can." I replied.

"Okay." She started. "Percy, we're both going to start our lives and I'm afraid that you're not going to be able to hold a really good job or that we'll never see each other because of me being an architect. So I'm sorry Percy, but it's over."

"We could make it work Annabeth." I said to her. I was heartbroken, how could she do this to me?

"I'm sorry Percy." She stood up and walked out. I went to get up and follow her but; the waiter came out with the check and our desserts.

"Can you box those up please?" I said as I handed him my card.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back." He walked away and I called Grover.

"Hey man. Did you do it?" he asked. He knew that I was going to propose to her.

"No, because she broke up with me." I told him, feeling dejected.

"She what?" He yelled.

"Yeah and can you please call her? Please Grover." I asked him.

"I'll try Perce." He said and then hung up.

The waiter came back out with two boxes and I put the dessert in the boxes and signed the check. I ran outside and into my car. I probably looked like an idiot, but I don't care, I love her. My phone rang.

"Hey, did you get ahold of her Grover?" I said as I picked up.

"Umm, dude, it's Nico." He said.

"Oh sorry I'm expecting a call from Grover." I told him.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. So how did it go?" He asked me.

"It didn't go." I said.

"Did you chicken out? Dude, if you did I'm so kicking your butt."

"No, she dumped me."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed.

" Yeah, can you tell the rest of the guys?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if I see her, I'll … I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something." He said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

My phone started ringing again. I checked it, it was Grover.

"So, did you find her?" I answered.

"Cutting right to the chase then? Well, yes I did find her. But, she was getting in a plane heading for San Francisco. Did you try calling her?" He asked.

"No I'm going to now." I replied.

"Bye and good luck." He said.

"Bye." I hung up and called Annabeth's phone. She wouldn't pick up and so I left five messages. Now, I don't know what to do.

*End of Flashback/Dream*

I woke up breathing heavy, like I always do after that dream. I really wish I could go back to two years ago, to that day, and proposed to Annabeth before she broke up with me. But, I remember what my mom used to say: "If you love something, you have to let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, then it wasn't yours to begin with." I forget who originally said that, I just remember the saying.

"Knock Knock,I hope your decent 'cause I'm coming in! Rise and shine lazy cousin, we're burning daylight!" Nico said, bursting into my blue and green room. Everyone seems to think that Nico would be the type of person that doesn't wake up until noon, but he's the opposite. He wakes up at, like, nine and then proceeds to get ANYONE ELESE who's in the house up too. It's really annoying, but I know he means well today, 'cause we gotta see if we can even play together as a band.

"Alright, I'm up. No need to jump on my bed." I said to him, just as he was about to.

"Good, we need you to make breakfast. I can't cook, nobody trusts Travis and Connor to make it, Malcolm won't get up and Grover…umm so anyway, can you come make us breakfast?" He asked with a puppy dog face. As if I wouldn't make them it any other way.

"Yeah." I said. "But, you didn't have to do that face, I would've made you guys it."

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. The day Clarisse apologizes to you is the day you'll voluntarily make us breakfast."

"Shut up, Nico." I told him.

"Just stating a fact. No need to blow up." He said.

"I didn't 'blow up'." I argued.

"Yeah huh!" He replied.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!" Malcolm yelled. "I'll make breakfast and you two can go check on T and C."

"Fine, we will." Nico told him. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to find the klepto brothers. They were actually not doing something bad and/or illegal when we found them. They were in the music room, playing. And soon everyone was in and we were eating on the floor, writing a song.

*Two hours, Twelve Screams and Eight Broken Drumsticks Later…*

I'm through with standing in line  
>To clubs we'll never get in<br>It's like the bottom of the ninth  
>And I'm never gonna win<br>This life hasn't turned out  
>Quite the way I want it to be<p>

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
>On an episode of Cribs<br>And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
>And a king size tub big enough<br>For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
>And a big black jet with a bedroom in it<br>Gonna join the mile high club  
>At thirty-seven thousand feet<p>

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
>My own star on Hollywood Boulevard<br>Somewhere between Cher and  
>James Dean is fine for me<p>

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name<p>

[Chorus:]  
>'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars<br>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap<br>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars<br>In the VIP with the movie stars  
>Every good gold digger's<br>Gonna wind up there  
>Every Playboy bunny<br>With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
>Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes<br>Sign a couple autographs  
>So I can eat my meals for free<br>(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
>I'm gonna dress my ass<br>With the latest fashion  
>Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion<br>Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
>Blow my money for me<br>(So how you gonna do it?)  
>I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame<br>I'd even cut my hair and change my name

[Chorus]

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well<p>

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
>That offend the censors<br>Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
>lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong<p>

[Chorus]

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial<p>

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

"Dude that was some epic music!" Travis exclaimed when we finished our song.

"You guys, are awesome. Still need some practice, but awesome nonetheless." Grover said.

"It only took two hours, but we did it!" I yelled.

"Gentlemen, I think that we're on the road to greatness." Connor said.

**Sorry I didn't update faster, I was on vacation. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Should I continue? **

**I wanna thank my awesome reviewers: **

**IFoundAPickle****- Thank you and I like your penname!**

**TheMuseNamedPancake****- I welcome all comments and yours definatly helped with this chapter.**

**HockeyGal09****- Updated, as you wished and we need to spread the Nico love!**

**warriorcatSahdowscar****- don't worry I don't think Nico is getting out of those knots anytime soon!**

**I also want to thank FoodRulz123 because I had writer's block during part of the break up scene and she helped me write it.**

**Me: Well, say your goodbyes boys.**

**Nico: Can one of you save me? Please? We just leave Percy here, he doesn't matter and he hasn't been stuck here as long as I have. Please help me!**

**Percy: HEY! **

**Me: Before they start to fight (again- they were fighting while you were reading ), GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! (or morning?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Grow Up

Me: What up, what up?

Percy: Hey. Guess what?

People in the Imaginary Audience: WHAT?

Percy: RJ-

Nico: let him out and she didn't let me out, how rude is she?

Me: That's because you'd run away. And we can't have that now can we? Unlike Percy, you aren't a slight idiot.

Percy: Yeah, HEY WAIT-

Me: Okay, that's all the time we have. I don't own Percy Jackson or the song. See you guys at the end of the chapter …. maybe.

Percy's P.O.V.

So for the next month me and the guys wrote song after song. We actually have a gig next weekend. Sarah La Bombell is going to be there, I also heard, from Grover, that some other music producers were going to be there too. We are all super psyched, and we have our set ready, so now all we're doing is practicing, eating and sleeping. And making sure everything is ready for our gig.

Juniper is doing our clothes and I'm scared, 'cuz knowing her, they could very well be pink. And we are NOT wearing pink; we're a rock band for gods sakes!

"Yo, Perce! What's the date?" Nico asked me as he walked in the kitchen and grabbed a coke.

"It's the 8th of July, why?" I asked.

"WHAT?" He said spitting out his coke.

"Dude, what a waste of good coke." I said.

"Well, that explains why Travis is still in bed." He said. "And why Connor's nowhere to found."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Today's the day Katie rejected Travis and two years later Lacey **( A/N: She's my OC, from the Apollo Cabin)** dumped Connor. Travis is moping, and Connor is sulking around." He said.

"Oh yeah!" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh, I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "We should play something that has to do with _them_."

"Good idea, let's ask the guys if they're up for it." Malcolm said, walking in. "What, you guys speak loudly. I heard you from the living room. Grover should be in here…now."

He was right. Grover walked in and looked at us. Nico and I were looking at him.

"No, actually we're just gonna make them." Nico said snapping out of it.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Nico yelled.

"What do you want?" Connor said, appearing out of nowhere, seconds later.

"We have something that'll make you feel better." Malcolm told him.

"And that what be….? What, a present? Guys-." Travis said, walking in.

"Just hear me out. A while ago, I wrote something- with music- to help me feel better. And so, I was thinking- maybe we should play it." I said. Grover was just staying quiet through this. He doesn't really know how to deal with this, 'cuz him and Juniper are still together.

"Alright, I'll play it." Connor said.

"I don't see how that is going to make anything better." Travis said.

"You know you want to." Nico said, poking him.

"Fine. Just stop poking me!" He sighed. So I ran upstairs to grab the music and my guitar while the rest of the guys went downstairs, to the basement/band room. We spent like two hours learning the song and at first the brothers were not into it, then they just started focusing on the music, and what do you know- they were rocking out. So we got set up- and this time we all took turns singing certain parts.

**Malcolm: **The words are coming I feel terrible  
>Is it typical for us to act like this<br>Am I just another scene  
>From a movie that you've seen 100 times<br>**Nico: **Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst  
>And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse<br>And we could sit around and cry but frankly your not worth it  
>Anymore <p>

**ALL: **So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that your under  
>Lipstick lullabies<br>This is sorry for the last time  
>And baby I understand that your making new friends<br>This is how you get by  
>The moral this time is<br>Girls make boys cry

**Travis: **On any other day I'd shoot the boy  
>But your simple toy<br>Had caused a scene like this  
>Leave him hanging on the walls<br>Just a picture in the hall  
>Like 100 more<br>**Connor: **Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips  
>And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips<br>I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix  
>For such a simple little whore <p>

**ALL: **So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that your under  
>Lipstick lullabies<br>This is sorry for the last time  
>And baby I understand that your making new friends<br>This is how you get by  
>The moral this time is<br>Girls make boys cry 

**Percy: **And your name remains the same  
>All that has changed is this pretty face<br>So pull the trigger  
>It never gets closer<br>You want to start over  
>But never start over<p>

**ALL: **So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that your under  
>Lipstick lullabies<br>This is sorry for the last time  
>And baby I understand that your making new friends<br>This is how you get by  
>The moral this time is<br>Girls make boys cry and I

**Percy: **So say hello Say hello  
>Lipstick lullabies<br>This is sorry for the last time  
>And baby I understand that your making new friends<br>This is how you get by  
>The moral this time is<br>Girls make boys cry and I

"Okay, you guys were right," Travis started

"That did make us feel better." Connor finished.

"Good." Nico said.

"Did you right that about You-Know-Who, Percy?" Grover asked me, as we were walking up the stairs.

"1.- Yes. 2.- This isn't Harry Potter and Annabeth isn't Voldemort." I told him.

"Sorry, I just didn't know if-." He started, with a worried expression. Nico started laughing.

"It's fine." I said smirking. By then everyone was laughing- 'cept Grover. The doorbell rang and we all ran to get the door, jumping over one another, and pushing and shoving each other out of the way- loser had to pay. Guess who lost- me, stupid Hermes and Athena kids, Nico just shadow-traveled and Grover's even faster than me.

"Hey, thanks man." I said to the pizza dude.

"Yup." He replied. And that's how you make the Stoll Brothers forget the girls that broke their hearts.

!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%TIME SKIP!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%

We were finally at the club, we were all pretty nervous. Juniper actually did a good job picking out our clothes. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a plain black long-sleeved-scrunched up to my elbows- shirt, a black fedora and black converse; Nico was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a tie on it and black DC's; Connor had on dark blue jeans and a red shirt that said "Plain Disaster" **(A/N: Made it up, I don't think it's an actual band.) -**a famous punk rock band, with black and red DC's; his brother was wearing an orange shirt that said "Thief" in Greek, dark blue shorts and Malcolm was wearing dark blue jeans- ripped-, a black shirt that said "Genius" (in English), a gray sweatshirt, a black beanie and gray converse.

Oh and you'll never guess who works here- Thalia. I feel bad for Nico, but he's handling it responsibly- not talking to her. We were getting ready to play when she came up to us.

"Um, good luck tonight guys." She told us.

"Thanks." We said in unison. She walked away after that, guess she thought it was awkward, and so did I.

"Well that was awkward." Travis said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, tell me about." Nico said.

"Guys, it's show time." Grover said. And we heard "Please give a hand for Myth!" And we walked on stage.

"Alright, to start the night we're gonna do a more serious song. It's called Perfect." Nico said, when we all got adjusted on stage.

Hey dad look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<br>But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't pretend that<br>I'm alright  
>And you can't change me<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be my hero?  
>All the days you spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't care anymore<p>

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
>Nothing's gonna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard<br>Just to talk to you  
>But you don't understand<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

We continued the night until it was the last song.

"Alright people! This is our last song, I hope you like it, it's called Grow Up!" I yelled.

**Percy: **This is who I am  
>and this is what I like<br>GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
>if your looking for me<br>I'll be at the show  
>I could never find a better place to go<p>

**Percy: **Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
>so you better give up<br>I don't wanna be told to grow up  
>and I don't wanna change<br>I just wanna have fun  
>I don't wanna be told to grow up<br>and I don't wanna change  
>so you better give up<br>cause I'm not gonna change  
>I don't wanna grow up<p>

**Malcolm:** I like to stay up late  
>spend hours on the phone<br>hanging out with all my friends  
>and never being at home<br>**Connor: **I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
>I'm immature but I will stay this way forever<p>

**Percy: '**til the day I die I promise I won't change(change change)  
>so you better give up<br>I don't wanna be told to grow up  
>and I don't wanna change<br>I just wanna have fun  
>I don't wanna be told to grow up<br>and I don't wanna change  
>so you better give up<br>cause I'm not gonna change  
>I don't wanna grow up<p>

**Nico: **I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
>I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)<p>

**Percy: **I don't wanna be told to grow up  
>and I don't wanna change<br>I just wanna have fun  
>I don't wanna be told to grow up<br>and I don't wanna change  
>so you better give up<br>I don't wanna be told to grow up  
>and I don't wanna change<br>I just wanna have fun  
>I don't wanna be told to grow up<br>And I don't want to change  
>So you better give up<br>Cause I'm not gonna change  
>I don't wanna grow up<br>Cause I'm not gonna change  
>I don't wanna grow up!<p>

"Thanks guys!" I yelled after I caught my breath.

"Guys that was amazing!" Travis said, as we started to pack up our stuff.

"Definatly." Nico agreed.

"Guys, this is Sarah La Bombell." Grover said walking up to us with a professional looking lady.

"You boys have potential, I'll have your tickets mailed to you and fly you out to the studio." She said. Uh oh, no flying for me and the Ghost King.

"Umm, Miss La Bombell, we can get ourselves out to your studio." I said.

"No, no. I'll have everything prepared.

"Oh you see, Me and my cousin are deathly afraid of heights, so we don't go in planes." Nico said.

"Oh alright. You were right Grover, your band is a little weird." She said walking away with him.

"Yes they are." He replied.

We all looked at one another and at the same time we screamed "YES!"

**So what did you guys think? This chapter was definatly long to type. Hope you guys liked. Review please!**

**Me: Say goodbye Nico.**

**Nico: Bye peoples. Hey if you know anyone that can get me out send them? Please?**

**Me: You silly boy, no one's gonna come help you. Percy would say bye too, but he's currently knocked out, courtesy of Nico.**

**Nico: What? He was annoying me? **

**Me: Alright, no shut up before I knock you out. Bye peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seven Nation Army

**Hey guys. Yeah I know, SHE'S UPDATING?! WHAT IS LIFE? I have officially become like the worst author in history, I get it. Let's just say that I have recently gotten very busy and after Christmas, I'm going to be even busier. But I am trying to update as fast as possible, I promise. **

**Chapter is dedicated to luluandjubejube, because she's a push. So without further ado, my friends here is the 4****th**** chapter! (and disclaimer)**

**Me: Welcome back guys, long time no see eh?**

**Nico: As much as I would like to sit here and argue with you, they just want to read the story (and let me out!)**

**Me: Agreement on the first part, the second-not so much**

**Percy: Ummm guys, let's get on with it, yes?**

**Me: Oh! Yes! I don't own these guys or any of the songs in here**

**Nico: GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Me: *Throws pillow at Nico that knocks over his chair***

**Nico:*in a duh voice*Ow!**

**Me: Sorry about him, Percy and I will take care of him while you're reading!**

**Nico: What do you mean you that you guys will "take care of me?"**

**Me: You'll see Nico, you'll see.**

***YOU SHOULD KNOW, THEY AREN'T IN NEW YORK! THEY ARE IN VIRGINIA!***

** # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Percy's P.O.V.

"I'm just saying that taking a boat back to New York, is a.-not reasonable, and b.-probably not a good idea for me." Nico was telling me.

"Okay, I get that, but how in HADES are we supposed to get to back up to New York? By taking a road trip?" I asked.

"HEY! That's a great idea." Grover exclaimed. And everyone proceeded to groan and glare at me.

I put my hands up, "It's not like I actually thought it was a good idea. I was just saying."

"Well that's what we're going to do and that's final. I'll rent a van and trailer for us and we'll start driving up on Sunday, eh?" Grover said.

"I guess we should start packing boys!" Travis said.

# # # # # # # # Sunday Morning: 5:31 A.M.: Norfolk, Virginia # # # # # # # #

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET OUT OF BED!" I heard someone scream. I groaned, who was up at this ungodly hour? Someone started tugging the covers off of me and another someone started jumping on my bed.

"Percy get up! Percy get up! Percy get up! We're going back to New York today, SO GET THE HADES OUT OF BED!" Nico yelled, jumping on me.

"Why are we up so early?" I groaned, giving up. There was no way my dark (sometimes scary) and dorky cousin would let me sleep any longer.

"Because Grover wants us to leave early. Now up and dressed." Malcolm answers me, as Nico was still jumping on me.

"Stupid Grover." I said, shoving Nico off of me.

"HEARD THAT!" Grover yelled. Stupid goat hearing.

I showered, got dressed in The White Stripes t-shirt and some ripped baggy jeans and my favorite black converse, grabbed my bags, and went downstairs. The boys were loading their instruments into the trailer and no one looked happy to be up, except Grover.

You see, Juniper already flew out to New York last night so we were up pretty late saying goodbye. Grover's just excited to go see the city again; it's been awhile since we've been back. There's no doubt that we'll go visit Camp Half-Blood and check up on everyone.

"Alright, EVERYONE IN THE VAN!" Grover exclaimed.

"SHOTGUN!" Malcolm yelled. Dang it! As long as I don't have to sit near Nico, but if I do, someone is going down!

"Okay, Mal and I up front, the rest of you guys get one row each. Have fun." Grover said, climbing in the driver's seat.

"I call back row. I'm the oldest!" I said running to the van and putting my bag into the last row.

"In front of Percy!" Travis called.

"And I get in front of Travis." Connor said.

"Why do have to sit up with Grover and Malcolm? That's not fair!" Nico complained.

"Because you're the youngest, that's why!" Connor exclaimed.

"That, and you snore when you sleep, soooo." I mumbled.

"Not cool. You snore too." He humphed and I laughed.

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Oh would you two shut up?" Grover asked and then mumbled "Why am I always the responsible one?"

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Travis and Connor said.

"Oh my gods! JUST START DRIVING!" Malcolm yelled.

And off we went towards New York.

# # # # # # # # # # # 3 Hours into the drive # # # # # # # # # # # #

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Connor screamed.

"WELL I CAN'T HEAR YOU DOOFUS!" Travis yelled. Oh gods, why can't I get some peace and quiet around here?

"I'm hungry!" Nico whined.

"And I'm tired, but you don't hear me whining about it, do you?" Malcolm sarcastically asked.

"Yes, actually, we did. Twenty minutes ago to be exact." Nico groaned.

"Okay, that's it! I'm pulling over at the next McDonald's so we can eat!" Grover shouted over everyone's fighting. And that is how we ended up in a super creepy McDonald's.

"Guys this place is sincerely creepy. Are you almost finished?" Grover asked.

"You're the one who wanted to go here!" Travis said.

"And no, we're still eating!" Connor finished.

"Yeah! I'm hungry; let me eat in peace goat boy." Nico said, munching on his cheeseburger.

"Besides, it can't be THAT bad!" Malcolm said, rolling his eyes. You know that terrible luck that the main character has as soon he/she says something won't happen and then it does. Yeah? Well that is happening to us right now.

"Uh, guys I hate burst your bubbles, but there's a HUGE something coming our way and it does NOT look friendly!" I yelled, uncapping my sword. Seeing as nothing was quite going our way, no one besides Nico and I had remembered to grab their weapons out of the van. Nico called up his sword and stood next to me while the others were trying to scoot towards the door to get to the van.

"On three?" I asked, not looking at Nico, but at the black mass moving towards the creepy McDonald's and, inside it, us.

"On three." He confirmed.

"One." Travis slowly said.

"Two." Malcolm said.

"Three." I calmly stated. And that my friends, is when the battle started. Nico and I ran _towards _the giant black thing that wanted to kill us while the others ran towards the van. It turned out that the giant black thing happened to be _two_ giant black things. And actually they were hellhounds, the scary kind not the friendly kind.

"Hey, Nico! I thought hellhounds didn't attack children of Hades!" I yelled at him while slashing hellhound number 1.

"They don't." He grunted, ducking and rolling underneath hellhound number two.

"So why the HADES are they attacking you!?" Travis started, screaming at him.

"And by association, US!" Connor finished. The Stoll brothers had started circling hellhound number 2, while Nico came over to help me.

"I don't know." Nico growled. Either he was frustrated about being attacked by something that should be listening to him or angry about not being able to finish his cheeseburger. I was taking jabs at hellhound number 1 and Nico kept getting snapped at by the thing, so he couldn't do much without getting eaten.

"Guys! This isn't going too well!" Connor shouted.

"Oh my gods Connor! DUH!" I screamed.

"WELL SORRY! I'M A BIT PREOCCUPIED TRYING TO STAY ALIVE, NOT TRYING TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING FUNNY! AHHHH!" Connor shrieked running from the hellhound number 2 that almost bit his head off.

"GUYS! Not the time!" Nico said while dodging hellhound number 1's rather large mouth. I managed to get on his (the hellhound's) back and chop it's head off, with many slices may I add. Travis and Connor sliced two of hellhound number 2's leg of while Nico slid underneath it's body and stab it in the chest.

"Well, that was eventful." Travis sighed. Grover pulled up with the van and trailer and told us to dust ourselves off before getting in the van. I grabbed my acoustic guitar before heading to the back of the van, Nico and Connor doing the same.

The van was silent except for some pop station Grover had on. I started strumming the beginning chords to 'Carry on My Wayward Son' by Kansas. Connor and Nico joined me on their acoustics and Travis was drumming on the back of his brother's seat. Malcolm's keyboard is a bit too big to bring into the van, so he stuck to humming the song and Grover beside him bobbing his head and smiling at us. For the next three hours we jammed out on acoustics to some of our favorite songs. Connor and Travis had started to throw Chex Mix at each other about 5 minutes ago and Nico had crawled back to my seat so he could keep playing without getting pelted with Chex Mix.

"Hey guys, we only have about another hour before we get to Manhattan." Grover stated. We all cheered, soon we would be home. And I know what you're all thinking, "Percy's gone soft." Which is ridiculous, I have not. I'm tired and I feel musical right now, so shut up.

Suddenly Nico stated playing 'Seven Nation Army' by The White Stripes. I smirked and started singing.

"I'm gonna fight 'em off

A seven nation army couldn't hold me back

They're gonna rip it off

Taking their time right behind my back

And I'm talkin' to myself at night

Because I can't forget

Back and forth through my mind

Behind a cigarette

Travis realized what we were playing and started drumming and bobbing his head.

"And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone...

Connor and I looked at each other and started to jam like true rock guitarists on our acoustics.

"Don't wanna hear about it

Every single one's got a story to tell

Everyone knows about it

From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

And if I catch it comin' back my way

I'm gonna serve it to you

And that ain't what you want to hear

But that's what I'll do

Grover was laughing at our craziness and Malcolm was bobbing his head along to our guitars.

And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home...

The whole feeling in the van had changed from a bunch of lonely demigods to six guys who lived and breathed music.

I'm going to Wichita

Far from this opera forevermore

I'm gonna work the straw

Make the sweat drip out of every pore

And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding

Right before the lord

All the words are gonna bleed from me

And I will think no more

And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home"...

We all laughed at each other and went back to talking. I started thinking while I was strumming my guitar.

Things had changed in the past few years for us. I had gone to college, matured a bit and picked up guitar playing. Nico had stopped sulking around about Bianca, started classes at NYU, and had started playing the bass guitar. Travis had matured (not by a lot, but still), went to college, moved to New York with Connor and got a job. Connor, weeeelllllll, he hadn't matured much, if at all, but he had learned to take things a little more seriously, got a job, but he's still being a little flirt. Malcolm had learned a lot from us, he took walks on the dangerous side, had fun (though sometimes reluctantly), he also went to NYU and got a job at the library (typical Athena kid), and fell in love with music. And Grover, well he hadn't changed too much, he's still a worry-wart, still eats cans, still my best friend, but he learned to have fun and well, he's about to propose to Juniper, (which if you ask me, I'd say it's about darn time!).

"Gentleman, it's time to go home." I shouted.

** # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # **

** Well that's Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed, despite the fact that I'm terrible at updating, but I seriously got stuck with story. I didn't know what to do anymore, but then I got inspiration again and here's chapter 4. I promise to have the next chapters up soon because I already have the basic plots for them, but the dialogue's not planned out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chex Mix, or Seven Nation Army.**

**Me: Alright Percy, say goodbye to the lovely readers.**

**Percy: Bye guys! Nico can't say goodbye because xxWrItEmYnAmExx knocked him out**

**Me: Yeah yeah, I'm not exactly sorry about that, but it's time for the readers to go, any last things you would like to say to them?**

**Percy: Comment? Vote maybe?**

**Me: I trained him so well! Well thanks for reading this chapter! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
